Eltharion the Blind
The Blind was the moniker taken up by Eltharion the Grim after his torture at the hands of the Dark Elves. History The blind Eltharion has suffered greatly throughout his life, yet his formidable strength of will has overcome every obstacle in his path.During a daring rad on the Dark Elf city of Naggarond , he was mortally wounded by the poisoned blade of a corrupted Witch Elf Hag. Eltharion walked the paths of the dead, leaving his mortal shell far behind. While he was away from home, the marauding Goblin hordes of Grom the Paunch attacked Ulthuan, devastating the landscape and slaughtering countless of the Asur. In the shadowy lands of death, the apparition of his father Moranion approached, telling Eltharion of his family's murder at the hands of the Goblin raiders. He entreated Eltharion to return to the flesh and save Tor Yvresse from certain destruction. Through sheer strength of will, the need for vengeance lending him strength, Eltharion forced himself back into his fatally wounded body, fighting and overcoming the poison that raced through his system.Having conquered death itself, he returned to Tor Yvresse , leading the High Elves to victory over the Goblin hordes inside the very gates of the city. He was chosen as the warden of Tor Yvresse, a duty he fulfilled with great vigilance. When Malekith once again attacked Ulthan, Eltharion, Warden of Tor Yvresse, was eager for battle. Mounted on Stormwing he flew to Anlec , where Malekith's force had massed. He knew the Witch King would seek to claim his old throne in the ruined palace, and instead of leading the army in defence of the realm, Eltharion waited inside the ruins. The High Elf force was destroyed and the Warden stood defiant before the wrath of the dread Witch King of Naggaroth himself, but was overcome by his foul sorcery, the Witch King tried to force Eltharion to swear loyalty to him by threatening the survivors of the High Elf force.Eltharion refused and Malekith's Executioners beheaded the High Elves who had survived the battle outside the palace.He was blinded and subjected to unspeakable tortures, leaving him shattered in body and mind, a warning to those who defy the Witch King, The broken body of the Warden of Yvresse was returned to Ulthuan, blinded and barely alive. Belannaer tended to his wounds and in time he recovered, with his help and by harnessing his unfathomable strength of will. Belannaer instructed Eltharion in the ways of the Swordmasters and the skilled Elf learned exceptionally quickly, soon becoming a match for the Master himself. Belannaaer gave Eltharion command of the Swordmasters, a task that Eltharion relished. Once again he met the Witch King, as Malekith's invasion broke through the Dragon Gate and into the Inner Kingdom. The Swordmasters had been ordered to aid the Handmaidens in their duty as guards to the Everqueen .When her forests came under threat, the Swordmasters rushed to the Everqueen's aid in the ensuing battle he wounded the Witch King. It was a feat that no mortal had ever achieved, but now Eltharion seeks to destroy Malekith and has taken to fight to Naggaroth. Even the calm words of Belannaer cannot stay his desire, and the Phoenix King has granted this special request. Belannaer holds on to fragile hope that Eltharion will overcome the bitterness that burns within his heart, but also knows this is a war his pupil must fight on his own. Wargear *'The White Sword of Hoeth'- Eltharion has been taught by the Master of the White Tower of Hoeth, and wields one of the long, two handed blades of the Swordmasters. Clad in the pure white robes of the Order and cutting through the foe with ease, Eltharion is now called the White Sword by many Dark Elves who have seen him. Gallery Eltharion warcry.jpg|Warcry Card Eltharion vs Shadowblade Karl Kopinski.jpg|Eltharion, battling Shadowblade Miniature Elthariomminiatureblind2.jpg|Eltharion the Blind Miniature (6th Edition) Sources *https://warhammerfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Eltharion?action=edit&section=7 *1: Warhammer Armies: High Elves (6th Edition) **1a: pg. 54'' (The Blade Reforged)'' **''1b: pg. 63.'' *2: Warhammer Chronicles 2004 ''(6th Edition) **2a: pg. 76 *3: ''Warhammer Warcry Card *4: Warhammer Anthologies: Invasion! , (None so Blind) by Nathan Long Category:High Elf Characters Category:Non-canon Category:Storm of Chaos